The present invention relates to a wing panel for aircraft.
In an aircraft, the wing panels generally form the ailerons, the spoilers or the flaps. To that end, a wing panel is typically articulated and actuated, relative to another adjacent panel or to a lifting surface of the aircraft, by means of brackets.
When a panel is actuated, forces are transmitted to the structure of the panel via the brackets and this gives rise to a considerable concentration of stress at each bracket and more particularly at the means for assembling the panel with the bracket.